The Moonlight Flower
by DeadlyXDevil
Summary: What if Percy did love Calypso? What if he vow to free her? Now that he has a clear goal, he will train his hardest. watch out Kronos you do not want to meet this Percy, not when he will do all he can to free her. More powerful then book-Percy. clear headed more determined. Rewrite of Mid- Battle of the Labyrinth to rewrite of the Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. I don't have copy rights for Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Sailing home, all I could think about was Calypso, one might say I'm too young to know true love but leaving Calypso truly breaks me. I feel as if I'm being cast into Tartarus, falling deeper and deeper into a pit with no end. Even if Annabeth had kissed me it felt more of a good-bye kiss then a kiss of love. The only thing that is keeping me going, is my promise to her.

A promise that I will not break.

* * *

ΩFΩΒΩ

* * *

_**"Maybe I can visit you," I said.**_

_**She shook her head. "No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again."**_

_**"But—"**_

_**"Go, please." Her voice broke. "The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me." Then a little trace of her smile returned. "Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"**_

_**Giving me the moon-lace, I placed it into my shirt pocket.**_

_**"I promise." As I was about to step onto the raft, I hesitated. I thought for a moment, these last few days have been the best times I had ever spent in my life. I decided what I was going to do and in that moment. I spun around to face her, taking her by surprised. I took her hands in my, without letting her drop them again. I spoke with determination and seriousness in my voice.**_

_**"Calypso, I known I can't stay here but mark my words, I'll come back to you (Calypso about to speak). No, I will come back to you and rid you of your punishment. No matter how long or what gets in my way I will free you. I swear on the river Styx, i will free you and come back to you I promise."  
**_

_**Hearing the boom and rumble of my oath to her, Calypso was in a state of shock. Tears started to streaming out of her eyes. Without hesitation, I grabbed her in a tight hug and laid my lips onto hers and kissed her with such passion and love as I could muster, trying to convey my feelings of my promise for her. Releasing her, " I will come back, even if all the Gods of Olympus try to hold me back I will come back."**_

_**Calypso shocked at my kiss and promise, gave me a million watt smile. " OK, I will wait for you. Come back to me my Hero." she spoke through her tears.  
**_

_**Stepping on the raft, I looked back at her with the most confident and determined face I could muster. I knew that I will return to her, no matter what.**_

_**"To Camp Half-Blood." I said. " Sail me home."**_

* * *

ΩFΩΒΩ

* * *

Thinking about how I would get her off her island, I came up with several conclusions.

One, I'm the demigod who going to make a choice that will either save or destroy the gods. Two there's going to be a war against Kronos. Three after the war if we win, we might get rewarded.

Taking theses three conclusions in I realized one thing that will be a factor in all of them, my _strength_ in both mental and body. I need to train both my body, my mind and my powers.

After getting some direction advice from a group of friendly Great Whites Sharks. I made plans, I need to get stronger if I'm going to free Calypso.

Seeing the familiar shoreline of Long Island. I quickly made up my mind, I will need continue to act as I usually do to not aroused suspicion of what had transpire in my time away. As soon as I'm in camp, I need to speak to Chiron in private as quick as possible. I need to prepare, if I'm going to keep my promise.

_Just wait for me my Moon Flower, I will return to you. _

_Just wait..._

* * *

A/N: Hi this is my first Fan fiction story. I gladly welcome reviews. I'm a Percy x calypso fan. More chapter to come. This is just a small chapter I had. so thanks for reading


	2. not a chapter

**Hey followers,**

**Thanks for following this story, I apprentice this.**

**following the rest of the story I will:**

I re-write the ending of the battle of the labyrinth


	3. Chapter 2: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The rights belong to Rick Rodian.**

* * *

Hours later I finally made it to the shoreline. Looking around camp, there was no one. The Cabins, the Pavillion, even the lava climbing wall were empty. I saw smoke in the Amphitheater, _It's too early to sing songs_ I thought. I ran towards it, I came to a halt when I realizing what was being said.

Unfreezing myself I walked towards it. As I came closer I heard Chiron, "—assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

Standing at the back of the Amphitheater, nobody had seen me yet,. They were all focused towards the front. Coming from the side, Annabeth came carrying a long silk green shroud with a trident on the back. She walked towards the fire, taking the shroud she set it a blazed. It dawn on me that they were actually buring my shroud.

When Annabeth turned to speak to the audience I saw her face it was red and puffy, indicting that she's been crying. "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" Then she saw me. Her face went blood red. "He's right there!"

Turnning to where she was screaming, people gasped. Because right there in a white cotton shirt and white pants was the son of Poseidon himself.

Beckendorf grinned, yelling out "Percy!"

Soon the rest of the campers came around me clapping me on the back and saying it was great I was still alive. I heard a few curses, I figured it must have been from the Ares cabin. _Guess they aren't so glad to see me._

Chiron soon came trotting along. His face was full of relieve.

"Well," he sighed. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me—"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

A loud voice cut in, looking towards where it originated. He was met by a red face daughter of Athena. Shoving campers aside, I figured she was about to pound me into Tartarus. Closing my eyes, I didn't feel pain but rather a rib-crushing hug.

Soon the campers got quiet, Annabeth having come to her senses, soon realized that she was making a scene, soon pushed me away.

"I thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

I could tell she was truly in distress and sadden by my disappearance. I could only reply.

"I'm sorry,... I got lost."

"LOST! How do you get lost for 2 weeks? Where were in the world—"

"Annabeth, Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

Cut off her off, Chiron swung us around and put us on his back. He started galloping away towards the Big House, without a moments notice.

Once in the Big House I started to talk. I didn't tell them the whole story, talking about calypso is too painful. I told them them after I caused Mtn. Saint Helens to erupt, I was badly wounded and marron on an island, I couldn't contact anyone. I healed myself using the seawater till finally Hephaestus came to rescue me and gave me a magically raft to take me home.

"You've been gone two weeks." Annabeth's voice was steadier now, but she still looked pretty shaken up. "When I heard the explosion, I thought—"

"I'm sorry I made you worry," I said. " the good news I finally got an answer on how to navigate the Labyrinth. Hephaestus helped me with the answer, I can't believe that it was in front of me all along."

"What is it?"

"Well the answer was not Adriadne's string, the string only partially works it's the person guiding us. We need a Clear sighted Mortal. I need to call Rachel."

I saw a torrent of emotions run through her eyes, the most common being anger and hurt.

"Percy that's crazy!"

Chiron sigh as he leaned back "It's quite a predicament, Theseus used Adriadne, Harriet Tubmen used many mortal for her Underground Railroad for this reason as well."

"This is just crazy, I need to lead this quest, it's my quest."

Chiron looked uncomfortable,"My dear it is your quest but you also need help."

"And this is supposed to help? It's madness not to mention is cowardly, and —"

"— hard to admit, but we need a mortals help," I said. " Please Annabeth just go with it, If it doesn't work we still will get lost in the maze just take a chance on it."

I could see the shock on her face before it morphed into an enrage expression. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!" And she stormed out of the room.

I felt a bit hurt, "So much for being the bravest friend she's ever had."

"She will clam down just give it time." Chiron commented." She's just jealous my boy."

"That's stupid. She's not…it's not like…"

Chiron chuckled. "It hardly matters. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned."

I met his eye and sighed, I knew better then to hid anything from him. His seen pretty much everything.

"Yeah I was marooned on her Island."I said, my chest hurting. Knowing this would be the best chance to talk to Chiron alone."Chiron I need advice."

Chiron looking a bit suprised I actually admitted it, but curious as to what I want to talk about. "Well certainly my boy, I'm glad to help in anyway."

Taking a chance,"It's about The Great Prophecy."

I saw the saddness in his eyes. " Percy knowing the prophecy too early won't help you can't—"

"No Chiron, I don't want to know the Prophecy." Taking a death breath." I want to prepare for it."

I could see the deep sadness and shock my words had on him. To him it's like I accept the prophecy and will bear all responsibility of it and it's choices.

"What would you want?"

"I want training. ( Chiron about to talk) I I know you can't give me one-on-one training, but I want a list of things I could work on during the year before my 16 teen birthday." In a strong voice full of conviction and determination I continued. " I want to get stronger to protect my family and friends. I need help."

He sighed." I'll see what I can do. Come see me after you finish this quest. Now on with your quest. In the morning I will have Argus take the two of you into Manhattan. You might stop by your mother's, Percy. She is…understandably distraught."

I felt horrible, all the time on Calpyso's island and I didn't think about my own mother. She must have thought I've died. Knowing her she must have been devastated, Gods what was wrong with me not even think about her.

Think for a moment, I snap my head up so fast I'm supervised I didn't get whiplash. " Chiron what about Grover and Tyson? Do you think —"

"I don't know, my boy." Chiron gazed into the empty fireplace. "Juniper is quite distressed. All her branches are turning yellow. The Council of Cloven Elders had revoked Grover's searcher license _in absentia. Assuming he comes back alive, they will force him into a shameful exile. _But have not worry about them both are extremely resourceful. They had there own destinies to follow and you have yours._" _He said, knowing I would have blame myself if they got lost in the maze.

"Percy I have something to tell you,... Actually two things to tell you, both very unpleasant."

"Gods what now."

"Our guest Chris Rodriguez —"

Remember the time I saw him and Clarisse in the basement, Clarisse helping him while he was splitting gibberish about the Labyrinth. Speaking with dread in my voice," is he... Dead?"

"No my boy, at least not yet," he spoke grimly." His condition has become much more severe. He no longer eats, drinks, sleeps. Even my medicines have no affect. He had... simply lost hope, the will to live. I had to order Clarisse to her normal schedule, as she was constantly at his bedside."

I shuddered. Despite all the run-ins I'd had with Clarisse, I felt horrible for her. She'd tried so hard to help him. And now that I'd been in the Labyrinth, I could understand why it had been so easy for the ghost of Minos to drive Chris mad. If I'd been wandering around down there alone, without my friends to help, I'd never have made it out.

"The other news still less then pleasant," Continuing."It has seem that Quintus has left. About 3 nights ago he had left for the labyrinth in the dead of night. Juniper had seen him and had ran to inform me."

I proceeded to tell Chiron about Quintus buying supplies from Geryon and how Geryon is supplying items to Kronos' army.

"It seems you were right about him, I had hope he proved himself to be a friend, but I lacked in judgment it seems."

"What about Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked.

"The hellhound is still in the arena. It won't let anyone approach. I did not have the heart to force it into a cage…or destroy it."

"Quintus wouldn't just leave her."

"As I said, Percy, we seem to have been wrong about him. Now, you should prepare yourself for the morning. You and Annabeth still have much to do."

I turn around and walk outside of the Big House. I felt relieved and sad, relieved that I would be getting training and saddness because of my mom, Chris and Mrs O' Leary.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I was out of the country and had no wifi . either way thanks for reading my stories


	4. not a chapter: Part 2

I'm struck by a sudden idea that you may enjoy while it won't add anything new it will convey a more romantic sense of love between Percy and Calypso. I plan to start over and rewrote the part when Percy arrives on the island. I plan for him to slowly fall in love with her till the moments he has to go. Tell me in the reviews about what you think I should do. Either continue and release the new chapter or work this a bit more but have a better storyline then Percy just falling in love with Calypso. So yeah I'll upload either the first chapter remake or just release the next chapter. Take care, peace-

-signed

deadlyxdevil

PS. Also what ever I decide I'm taking off the not chapter docs OK, bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone sorry for not updating but I have a lot on my plate on the moment either way I'm not abandoning this story. But I was struck by some inspiration and Wanted to run it by you guys and girls. Ok I'm thinking after the last scene were nico sees him on his birthday I want to go about this two ways:

1: to keep Percy training I give him to Chiron to train in the basics and Percy training his water powers, that's basically what I will do with some action scenes but most up have him focus on the Greek aspects with him living in the monster infest america.

Or

2: that I have Rachel spent time on japan where Percy can learn the 18 skills that I read that pertain to fighting. In that I have Rachael and Percy going to japan for 10 months maybe 11. I'll have him working on other skills apart from the Greek aspects. I'll have him learn about basically ninjutsu and not the naruto type but the real life ninjutsu: the 18 skills.

But I also have another idea that which ever one you give like I'd like to put together a task forum with certain Demi-gods but that's for a later date so review and tell me what you think about my two ideas


End file.
